helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morning Musume '14 Coupling Collection 2
|producer = Tsunku |Chronology1 = Morning Musume Albums Chronology |Last1 = The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ 6th Best Album (2013) |Next1 = }} Morning Musume Zen Single Coupling Collection vol.2 (モーニング娘。 全シングル カップリングコレクション vol.2; Morning Musume Every Single Coupling Collection vol.2) is the 7th greatest hits collection by Morning Musume '14. It will be released on March 12, 2014 in 2 editions: regular and limited edition. As a continuation of Morning Musume Zen Single Coupling Collection, it features every coupling track (B-side) the group released from Kimagure Princess through Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan. Tracklist CD Disc 1 #Aishite Aishite Ato Ippun (愛して 愛して 後一分; Love me, Love me, for Just One More Minute) #Nakidasu Kamo Shirenai yo (泣き出すかもしれないよ; I Might Burst Into Tears) #Tomo (友; Friend) #Kura Sushi Bikkurapon| (くら寿司 ビッくらポン!) - Muten Musume #Aisaresugiru Koto wa nai no yo (愛され過ぎることはないのよ; There is No Such Thing as Loving Too Much) #Motto Aishite Hoshii no (もっと愛してほしいの; I Want You To Love Me More) #Yamette yo! Sindbad (やめてよ！シンドバッド; Stop it! Sindbad) #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (彼と一緒にお店がしたい！; I Want To Have a Shop with Him) #Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara (自信持って夢を持って飛び立つから; I Take Off While Being Confident and Having Dreams) - Takahashi Ai (Morning Musume) #Kanashiki Koi no Melody (悲しき恋のメロディー; Sad Love Melody) #Watashi ga Ite, Kimi ga Iru (私がいて 君がいる;'' I Am Here, You Are Here'') #Egao ni Namida ~Thank You! My Dear Friends~ (笑顔に涙～Thank You! Dear My Friends～; Tears to Smile ~Thank You! My Dear Friends~) - Niigaki Risa (Morning Musume) #Watashi no Jidai! (私の時代!; My Era!) - Morning Musume Rokkies (Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina) #Aisaretai no ni... (アイサレタイノニ・・・; I Want To Be Loved, but...) - Morning Musume Qki (Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon) #Seishun Domannaka (青春ど真ん中; Right in the Middle of Our Youth) - Morning Musume Tenkigumi (Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka) Disc 2 #Futsuu No Shoujo A (普通の少女A; A Normal Girl "A") - Tanaka Reina, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #Daisuki 100 Manten (大好き100万点; I Love You - One Million Points) - Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi #Shinnen dake wa Tsuranu Kitose! (信念だけは貫き通せ!; Keep Your Belief Absolutely!) - Michishige Sayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna #Love Innovation (Loveイノベーション) #Aishuu no Romantic (哀愁のロマンティック; Romantic Sorrow) - Michishige Sayumi & Fukumura Mizuki #Watashi no Dekkai Hana (私のでっかい花; My Great Flower) - Tanaka Reina, Iikubo Haruna, and Ishida Ayumi #Nani wa Tomo Are! (なには友あれ！; What Will There Be Friend!) - Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki, and Kudo Haruka #Daisuki Dakara Zettai ni Yurusanai (大好きだから絶対に許さない; I Absolutely Won't Forgive Because I Love You) - Sayashi Riho & Oda Sakura #Happy Daisakusen (Happy大作戦; Happy Great Strategy) #Tokimeku Tokimeke (トキメクトキメケ; Fluttering Heartbeat) - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi #Itsumo no Onnaji Seifuku de (いつもとおんなじ制服で; In the School Uniform I Wear All the Time) - Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura #Rock no Teigi (Rockの定義; The Definition of Rock) - Tanaka Reina #A B C D E-cha E-cha Shitai (A B C D E-cha E-chaしたい; A B C D I Want to Make Out) #Makeru Ki Shinai Kon'ya no Shoubu (負ける気しない 今夜の勝負, I Don't Feel Like Losing, Tonight's A Battle) #Bouya (坊や; Boy) - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #Funwari Koibito Ichinensei (ふんわり恋人一年生; '' Gentle First Year Lover'') - Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Ishida Ayumi, Oda Sakura Limited Edition DVD #Aishite Aishite Ato Ippun #*from Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ #Nakidasu Kamo Shirenai yo #*from Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ #Tomo #*from Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ #Aisaresugiru Koto wa nai no yo #*from Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ #Motto Aishite Hoshii no #*from Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ #Yamette yo! Sindbad #*from Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! #*from Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special #Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara - Takahashi Ai (Morning Musume) #*from Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ #Kanashiki Koi no Melody #*from Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special #Egao ni Namida ~Thank You! My Dear Friends~ - Niigaki Risa (Morning Musume) #*from Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special #Watashi no Jidai! - Morning Musume Rokkies #*from Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ #Aisaretai no ni... - Morning Musume Qki #*from Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ #Seishun Domannaka - Morning Musume Tenkigumi #*from Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ #Shinnen dake wa Tsuranu Kitose! - Michishige Sayumi, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna #*from Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ #Happy Daisakusen #*from Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ #Aishuu no Romantic - Michishige Sayumi & Fukumura Mizuki #*from Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ #A B C D E-cha E-cha Shitai #*from Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume #Tokimeku Tokimeke - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi #*from Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ #Rock no Teigi - Tanaka Reina #*from Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ #Makeru Ki Shinai Kon'ya no Shoubu #*from Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume #Jacket photo-shoot, Making-of & Interview Footage (ジャケット撮影メイキング＆インタビュー映像) Bonus Poster Zencoupv2shinpost.jpg|Shinseido Version Zencoupv2towerpost.jpg|TOWER RECORDS Version Featured Members *5th Gen (Uncredited): Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th Gen: Kamei Eri (Uncredited), Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina (Uncredited) *7th Gen (Uncredited): Kusumi Koharu *8th Gen (Uncredited): Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura Trivia *The album will be released on Oda Sakura's 15th birthday. *This is Michishige Sayumi's 3rd album as leader. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *NeoWing Listing: Regular Edition, Limited Edition Category:2014 Releases Category:2014 Albums Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:Best Albums Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:7th Generation Albums In Category:8th Generation Albums In Category:9th Generation Albums In Category:10th Generation Albums In Category:11th Generation Albums In Category:2014 DVDs